Where did the Evil Queen go wrong in raising you!
by klahey14
Summary: Evie's twin sister hates the idea of being soul marked. In her opinion it's like a brand of being own she doesn't like the idea of being owned and not her own person.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: All mistakes are my own sorry and any comments are welcome good or bad.

and I do not own the characters except for Esmerelda she is mine.

Esmeralda's Pov

"Esme, Evie can you come down here!" Mother yelled to Evie and me.

"Coming mom!" I yelled down to her.

Evie and I walked down the stairs to the dining room where our mother was sitting.

"Yes, mom?" Evie asked as we stood in front of her waiting for her to tell us what to do.

"Sit down you two, we need to talk about what will happen when you pass through the barrier."

We sat down waiting for mom to continue.

"When you pass through you might feel a shooting pain somewhere in your body." She said in a voice that was close to her mirror voice.

"Might? Wait are you talking about the soul mate mark?"I asked

She just hopes one of us will get a prince as a soul mate.

"yes but since there is no magic here you did not receive it when you were born." She explained.

"So how bad will the pain be?" Evie asked slightly terrified.

"I don't know I never got a mark." Mom said honestly which is weird for a villain ya know.

"So there is a chance we won't get one then?" I asked hopefully.

"Es why don't you want one?" Evie gasped at me.

"Because Ev I don't want someone thinking they own me or that I need them plus I don't believe in love, it's useless." I glared at her.

"Where did I go wrong with you Esmeralda?!" Mom exclaimed loudly.

I hung my head down trying to hide, mom is disappointed.

"Anyways," mom started again not looking at me. "There are some who have two soul mates."

"ugh...great." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"You may go now." She ordered us from her presence.

We left and headed to meet up with Mal, Jay, and Carlos when Evie stopped me in front of our castle.

"Why are you not excited about getting a soul mark?" She asked again.

"Because sis villains don't get happy endings and you just hope that your soulmate will be Mal." I said kinda rudely.

After I said Mal's name she slapped me and strutted away. Fuck that hurt. I look up feeling eyes on me and see mom shaking her head in disappointment. Whatever. I met up with the others.

"Hey, Esme why is your face red." Jay asked laughing so hard his body shook.

I went to stand between Carlos and Mal leaning closer to Mal while eyeing Evie who was near Jay.

"Ask Evie." I said glaring at her "Mal when are we leaving?" I asked her.

"I-in about an hour." Mal stated.

"Great once we are there I'm leaving." I said turning around and walking away.

As I was walking I heard Carlos' footsteps behind me.

"Esme stop!" Carlos yelled.

I stopped and looked at him.

"What's up 'Los?"

"What happened between you and Evie this time?"

"Have you heard of the soul mate mark before?"

"Yes Evie told me about it"

I sat down on a near box.

"Well, mom was telling that when we pass through the barrier we will get ours. I didn't like that and Evie asked why I explained that villains don't get a happy ending." I explained "Thenimighthavesaidthatsheonlyhopedmalishersoulmate and then she slapped me." I finished mumbling some.

He glared at me when he figured out what I said, he slapped me. You know for someone small he hits hard.

"God you're an idiot Es…" he huffed at me." you don't joke about soul-marks and you don't use Evie's feelings for Mal against her." he growled.

"'Los you know Mal flirts with me more than Evie… that Mal likes me but might still like Evie."

"Yes, and you flirt flirting hurts Evie dude...do you like Mal?"

"I know…" I sighed deeply " and no I don't, in truth, I'm only flirting with Mal to get Evie to admit her feelings...I fucked up huh?"

"Yeah you did and why did you do it in the first place why flirt with mal?"

"Well for one I knew Evie would never admit her feelings because of our mother and two because I never thought we would get soulmarks"

"Now what are you going to do Es?"

"Something no villain should, do you mind getting Evie for me 'Los?"

"sure " He sounded worried.

He left to get Evie and a few moments she showed up.

"What do you want Esme?" she huffed crossing her arms.

"well...I wanted...to uh say I'm sorry." I said nervously.

"You're sorry for what?"

"Well for flirting with Mal and being a horrible sister overall. I want you to know I don't like Mal. I only flirted with her to get you to admit your feeling to her."

"Why?"

"Because I never thought that we would leave the isle and possibly get soulmarks."


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's Pov

I was getting ready to meet the villain kids that I was slightly late too but with good reason, still, Fairy Godmother won't like that I was late. While rushing to get to the front of the school I ran into Doug literally.

 **"Ow, that hurt."** Doug said groaning from the ground.

I felt my words on the right side of my chest start to burn.

 **"Hey, are you okay?"** I asked holding out my hand.

Then I saw his words on the top of his hand turn from blue to black.

"Yeah I'm okay." he said grabbing my hand.

"You're my soulmate." I smiled widely at the son of dopey.

"Yes but I also have another". He said showing me his other hand.

"As do I" I pulled my shirt away from the left side of my neck. "Maybe they are the same person." I said hopefully.

"Maybe" Doug looked at his watch he was late too."Ben, do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked nervously.

"I would be honored." I said bowing and kissing his right hand.

Esmeralda's Pov

We crossed the barrier and all of us cringed in pain. Mal, Jay and I cursed from the pain, Carlos hissed the burning must feel like Cruella's cigarettes on his skin, Evie whimpered. I felt pain on my ring finger and the right side of my neck. I looked at the others who had their hands clenching or on top of a part of their body; Carlos, his right leg, Evie, her left leg, Mal, under her dragon brand, Jay, his lower back. I read the words on my ring finger.

"Heigh-ho" I shook my head...fuck." Jay, what does my neck say?"

"Hey, Esmerelda can I walk you to class?" He read. " What does my back say?"

" umm...yes, I will, see you there." I answered him.

Then Mal read hers.

"Sor...Mal." She read " well I guess they don't like me." she laughed.

Evie was next to read theirs.

"I'll pay you fifty dollars." She glared at it. "I'm not a whore whoever says that it to me must think I am."

Carlos was last.

"What are you doing in a clothing shop villain?" He scoffed." well this person is an asshole. Guys can like fashion and must not like us." He frowned.

"It's okay 'Los we won't deal with them for long" Mal said.

"Esme, why do you have two?" Evie asked.

"I have no idea maybe just bad luck." I frowned.

Why do I get two soul mates? What did I do to deserve this? soon we arrived at Auradon Prep.

Jay and Carlos crashed out of the limo fight over a blanket. They broke apart when Mal spoke. We saw a somewhat cut prince, an old woman, and a band. Evie was looking at the prince, guess she forgot about her feelings for Mal. After that annoying woman, Fairy Godmother left, as well as the band. The prince, Ben who is the next king showed us around until we ran into a dude with glass that he introduces as his boyfriend Doug. Then Ben leaves us with Doug.

 **" Heigh-ho."** Doug said as he saw me.

 **"Seriously a dwarf?"** I gawked at him.

Jay started to laugh loudly, so I punched him hard. Mal whispered to me that they will meet me in the boy's room as Evie and Carlos told jay to knock it off.

"You're my soulmate?" I said glaring at him.

"Yes but I get the feeling you don't believe in soulmates." He answered smiling.

"No I don't I believe villains don't get happy endings, and I don't like the idea of being owned by someone and not my own person."

"I understand what you mean but why do you believe that?"

"My mother got brought back from the dead to be put on an island prison. I liked being able to choose who I wanted to be with not who "fate" decide me to be with." I explained, "and plus growing up on the isle and believing like I do it made me my mother's least favorite twin she gave birth to."

" what made you believe that you are the least favorite?" He wondered.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Because Esmeralda I want to get to know my soulmate." He smiled hopefully.

I laughed at his hopefulness.

"Good luck with that Dougie." I smirked.

"May I walk you to your room?" He asked bowing.

"Sure why not" I shrugged.

"So you are not rooming with Mal and Evie," He started but I interrupted him.

"Then with who?"

"umm...Fairy Godmothers daughter Jane." He said sheepishly.

"Let me guess she is scared of us already and her mother forced her to room with me?"

He nodded and continued to walk to my room. Doug knocked and a girl with short brown hair wide eyes and a blue dress answered. She was adorable.

"Jane this is Esmerelda your new roommate." He told her.

"Hi." Jane said shyly.

"Hey." I smirked.

"I'll see you later Jane, Esmeralda." He started to turn until I stopped him.

"Doug...call me. Esme."

"Okay. " He smiled charmingly at me.

I walked into the room, her side was blue, mine was pink ewww.

"So...umm you're the Evil Queen's daughter and Evie's twin?" She asked.

"Yes...why?"

"Well, it's just that you look like Evie but not...um...like your clothes and hair. you dress in all black with dark red."

"Yeah, different clothes and personality… makes it easy to tell us apart."

She laughed nervously. God, she is like so adorable, like a scared little sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme's Pov

After Jane got used to me being her roommate, she slowly stopped being nervous around me. Once she was quiet I was able to relax and think about what happened today. Why would the five children of big villains get soulmates? Why did one of the daughters of the Evil Queen get a dwarfs son as a soul mate? Who is my other soul mate? Is it Doug's surprisingly cute boyfriend who will be king? Or is it someone else who will be worse than the dwarf son who cares about me even though I've tried to push him away because of my beliefs? What about the others soulmates? Who are they? What are they like? Other than Evie being blood-related Jay, Carlos and Mal are family, their soulmates better be good to them or I'll punch them. I kinda hope that Jane is one of their soulmates she is sweet and hasn't annoyed me too much yet.

That was the last thing I remember thinking about before sleep took a hold of me. When I woke up this morning I remembered I was supposed to go to Mal and Evie's room yesterday after me and Doug talked. I told Jane I would see her later and took off to Mal and Evie's room. As I was running to their room I knocked into a solid form, the impact made me and the form fall to the ground.

"Why are you in such a hurry Esme?" said the voice.

I looked at the voice and saw Doug.

"Well...I...um was going to Mal and Evie's room I was supposed to go there last night but I forgot and now I'm worried that mal might be mad so I was running to their room." I told him truthfully.

He laughed at me. I looked at him confused.

"Why are you laughing at me, Doug?" I demanded.

"Because you subconsciously told the truth." He laughed harder.

"Why?"

I was confused.

"How much do you know about soulmates?"

"Nothing I never cared about it Evie knows more than me."

"Well, when you are talking to or around your soulmate you tell the truth whether you want to or not."

"Really well that sucks so no secrets from each other?"

"Yeah, no secrets." he nodded. "May I walk you to Mal and Evie's room since you don't know where it is?"

"Yeah, sure I'd like that." I smiled.

"Are you warming up to me Esme?"

"No not at all Dougie you're dreaming." I smirk as we started walking to the room.

He laughed and it felt normal to interact with him, for a split we forgot that he was with Ben, that he had another soulmate.

"Doug?"

"Yes?"

I stopped and looked down.

"I am your soul mate?"

"One of them you and Ben are both my soulmates." he looked down at me "Whats wrong?"

"Well you are with Ben and there is a chance where he and I aren't soulmates too like I could have another soulmate somewhere out there."

"Maybe but have faith that things will come to light." He smiled. "Now let's get you to the dorm yeah?"

"Yeah, let's go." I nodded and followed him.

A few doors away we were in front of Mal and Evie's room. I could tell that Doug did not want to leave just yet.

"Doug do yo..." I started to speak but couldn't finish as the door open, with mal grabbing me.

"Sorry, Doug but we need Esme, she will talk to you later."Mal said pulling me into the room.

Doug's Pov

"Sorry, Doug but we need Esme, she will talk to you later."Mal said pulling her into the room.

That was weird. I wonder what Esme was going to say. I turned around with a bewildered look on my face. I wasn't watching where I was going until I knocked on Ben's dorm room door.

"Doug whats wrong?" Ben asked grabbing my hand.

He took me into his huge room and sat me down on his couch.

"Doug? talk to me." He tried coaxing me out of my thoughts.

His thumb was rubbing the top of my right hand where his words are. I could hear him speaking but my thoughts were on Esme. She doesn't believe in soulmates but in the last day, she seems to be coming around. I hope she can find her other soul mate.

"Doug?" Ben said grabbing my chin and pulling my eyes toward his."What's bugging you?"

"You remember how I said I have another soulmate?"

"Did they die?" He asked worriedly.

"No no no no." I said quickly. "I met them yesterday actually."

"So what is wrong then?" He tilted his head to the side, making him look like a confused puppy.

"Well she has another soulmate but she is worried that it isn't you and that is someone else. plus she doesn't like the idea of soulmates saying how she will never be free and that fate says she belongs to her soulmates she is the complete opposite of you, it's rather interesting "

"That's not all is there?"

"well even though she doesn't believe in soulmates she...has grown close to me like she might be willing to give me being her soulmate a chance."

"But?"

"But we are both worried about you..."I looked down.

"Me? Why?" He was genuinely confused. " Doug, look at me please."

I slowly lifted my head.

"Who is your other soulmate?"

"Esme daughter of the Evil Queen."

" Okay so if Esme has another soulmate and it is not me and I have another soulmate that is not her then we will just have to work it out." He smiled " even if you date both of us and we are dating our other soulmates whoever they are ok I promise that I will not separate you from the other part of you."

Mal's Pov

Once I dragged Esme into my room she went to sit by her sister on Evie's bed while I paced back and forth thinking of what to do. I'm a little mad that she forgot to meet up with us last night but given she met one of her soul mates that must have had her attention most of the and I believe the same thing about soul mates and she is no doubt thinking why she should have a soul mate. Why does she...why do I deserve a soulmate after the evil things I have done and will be doing? Both of us are guilty of doing horrible things… that coincidentally had something to do with Evie. We both hurt her more emotionally...well somewhat physically too at least for my part. Shit, I didn't even know that Evie liked me until I got an ear full from jay and Carlos.

*memory*

"Great once we are there I'm leaving." Esme said turning around and walking away with Carlos quickly following after her.

"So what happened between you two?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Evie shrugged.

"Is it going to interrupt our mission?" I asked.

"No it's okay really." she said.

A few minutes later Carlos came back and told Evie that Esme wanted to talk with her.

"I'm going to guess that the two of you know why Evie slapped Esme." I said looking at the boys who were looking everywhere but me.

"Well...mal...you see...uh jay?" Carlos started looking at jay not sure how to finish.

"You are the reason Evie slapped Esme." Jay deadpanned.

"What why?" I questioned.

"Why is the question especially after what you have put Evie through." Jay said glaring at me slightly.

"what explain?"

I am utterly confused.

"Well, there is pushing Evie not Evie and Esme just Evie into what? Carlos, what did mal push Evie into I forgot?" Jay asked.

I glared at both of them.

"I believe it was my mom's closet full of bear traps, does that sound familiar jay?" Carlos said smirking.

"Oh yeah that it does 'los," Jay smirked too." then there is you calling Evie princess blueberry rudely while you never called Esme anything in that rude sounding like your mother voice."

"Don't forget the dragon's eye and the flirting." Carlos reminded jay.

"Oh yes, you were willing to let Evie not Esme touch the dragon's eye and take a thousand year nap..."

"Yes, but I grabbed before she could so I think that counts for something right and flirting with who?"

"Esme that's who." Carlos said.

"Why would me flirting with Esme effect Evie?" I asked.

"BECAUSE SHE LO...LIKES YOU!" Carlos yelled.

"Ev..evie...likes...me...why?"

"It's more like loves you." Evie said making us jump "and I guess love does that to a person who has done horrible things to you or to others." Evie said looking at me and Esme.

*memory end*

I stopped pacing when I heard Esme tell Evie that she is rooming with jane fairy godmother's daughter. That gave me an idea to steal the wand.

"Hey I just got an idea to steal the wand and Jane can help us." I told the twins.

"Ths plan isn't going to harm Jane in anyway right, " Esme said standing up and walking toward me." because if it does I don't want to hear it."

"Why do you care Esme."

"Because she is a good kid she is really sweet and shy mal she is innocent." Esme sighed

"Like we aren't Esme?"I questioned.

"Some of us are Carlos and Evie they are fully innocent, jay he steals, so he is kinda but me and you mal what we have done to protect our family is much worse. If you remember you beat a guy an inch from death because he tried to hurt Carlos. Me I've killed three people because they tried to hurt the four of you if we did that here we would be in jail or on the aisle." she explained not liking the memories it brought.

"I understand but the plan was getting her to convince her mom to show the wand."

"Okay as long as she doesn't get hurt."

Evie was watching us with sad eyes she didn't like what we did to keep our little family together and safe.

"She won't get hurt." I told her.

The next day the twins and I found ourselves with Jane in my room. Evie was making a new outfit at her sewing machine, I was on my stomach drawing, Esme was beside me reading with her back against my bed headboard and Jane was on Evie's bed complaining about how her mom wouldn't take her wand out. In order for me to get Jane to ask her mom, I did a spell to make her hair better. what I didn't expect was for her to tell people what I did. Lonnie the daughter of Mulan come into the room with short hair asking to have someone fix her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Esme's Pov

When Lonnie came into the room stating that she wanted her hair fixed. She looked at Evie.

 **"I'll pay you fifty dollars."** Lonnie said holding out a money bag.

Evie got up. **"I need new fabric anyways."** she said walking to Lonnie and taking the money.

They gasped watching Lonnie's word go from blue to black laughing at how they met their soulmate.

Lonnie held her hand out for Evie to take, to which Evie gladly took.

"Hi I'm your soulmate Lonnie." she giggled introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Evie." Evie smiled happily.

"Esme don't." Mal whispered to me.

But I didn't listen. I stood up and walked to the two happy soulmates.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Evie glared at me. " but I'm going to pull the protective sister act okay."

Lonnie nodded looking slightly terrified. I smirked at that.

"If you hurt my sister in any way I'll make sure your body won't be found by anyone." Evie looked surprised and worried, Lonnie was shaking where she stood." just don't hurt her please if you are good to her then you have my blessing."

"I would never dream of hurting her I promise you that." Lonnie nodded

"Okay good now you want your hair fixed? Go to Mal." I pointed to the purple haired girl.

Mal did a spell and Lonnie's hair grew longer. Then she asked Evie to go on a date with her so they can get to know each other.

"Hey Esme, Jane how about we leave these two lovebirds alone eh?" Mal said nodding toward Evie and Lonnie.

"Yeah, I guess good thing it's the weekend." I said standing up.

The three of us walked to the door, Jane was outside Mal was in the doorway when I stopped and looked at my sister and her soulmate.

"Evie?" she looked at me. "use protection please." I smirked as Evie threw a pillow as Mal dragged me out laughing.

Mal shut the door we didn't have a destination set so we just walked. I saw Doug and Ben talking with Chad Charming and Audrey daughter of sleeping beauty. I turned down a hall and Mal and Jane followed me.

"Mal?" I said looking at the purple haired fairy beside me.

"Yeah, Es?" She asked.

"Why did you flirt with me?" I asked her.

"I...well...um..." she looked at Jane." Is it okay if me and Esme talk alone?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, I'll see you later I need to talk to my mom." she smiled and left us alone.

We stopped and watched Jane go. I noticed that Doug was able to see us as he was facing in our direction with Ben next to him.

" I flirted with you because I'm in love with you Esme, I still do and I don't care that we have soulmates I want you not someone that." she pushed forward and kissed me.

It took my brain a second to register that she kissed me then I pushed her away and slapped her. when she opened her eyes they were glowing, she clenched her fist. I briefly looked at Doug and saw that he was hurt.

"Don't you ever kiss me again Mal." I glared at her.

"Why not? you love me, I know you do I mean that's why you flirted with me."

"No, I don't love you never have I only flirted with you to get my sister who loved you more than anything to admit her feeling for you." I sighed." look mal you are like a sister to me nothing more nothing less."

Her eyes were still glowing but her unclinched her fits. I huffed and turned around running into Doug.

"Doug I'm sorry." I told him.

"Its fine Esme is everything okay?" He asked me concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine right Mal?"

She walked away, she didn't get very far as I heard Mal.

 **"Watch out idiot!"** she yelled.

Doug and I looked at her as the person replied.

 **"Sor...Mal."** the person huffed glaring at her.

Chad charming is Mal's soulmate. That is funny, she has shown no signs of being into guys.

"Her soul mate is a guy." I laughed.

Doug looked at me confused.

"She has never shown signs of being into guys same as Evie but luckily Evie's soulmate is a girl. While Me and Jay are into both and Carlos are into guys." I told him.

"Well, she better be careful with Chad he likes to use girls. To do things for him like his homework."Doug stated.

" Doug I wouldn't worry about Mal she can take care of herself worry about the prince," I said. "I'm got to go, Evie has an assignment for me and Carlos."

"Okay see you later." Doug said.

"No doubt Jay and Carlos have a game today as does Ben." I said walking to the boy's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos Pov

Jay was playing video games and I was petting my new (not a monster) dog named Dude when Esme came in. It must be time to go shopping.

"Is it time?" I asked Esme.

"Yes, Jay you're coming with us." Esme said grabbing Jay's arm and dragging him to the door.

"Why?" He questions pulling his arm back.

"Because me and you can make fun of Auradon's finest prince's and princesses." she laughed.

Jay looked he was thinking about it then he nodded his head and we headed out to of fabric store. While we were walking Esme broke the silence.

"So...Mal...uh...kiss me and...told me that she is in love with me...she also found her soulmate."

"WHAT!?" Jay and I yelled as we stopped walking.

"When did this happen?" I asked her.

"As we were heading to your room." she looked down at her feet. " I asked her why she flirted with me and she said that she loved me and that she didn't care that we had soulmates then she kissed me."

"What did you do?" asked Jay as we started walking again.

"well, I slapped her and told her I have never loved her." she told us.

"Was Evie..?" I started to ask.

"No thank god. She was with her soulmate in her room." she answered me.

"So Mal and Evie found their soulmates today?" Jay asked. "Who are they?"

"Mal's is Chad Charming and Evie's is Lonnie." she told us.

"Let's hope Mal can handle Chad he is a dick and Lonnie is really nice she is in one of my classes." I told Esme.

"It's more like if Chad can handle Mal he pisses her off and he will be a frog." Jay said laughing as we walked into the clothing shop.

"Who's colors should we pick out first?" Esme asked.

"Probably ours I can pick out Mal and Evie's colors since I have a better sense of style then you two." I told them.

They looked at me shocked that I would ever say that.

"What?" I asked. "You two are starting to look like fish with your mouth open." I laughed.

"We have...style...right, Jay?" Esme asked Jay lamely.

"Yeah of course we do." Jay answered.

"Yeah...no You don't. Jay your go-to outfit is a sleeveless vest I mean your hot with the muscle you are showing but...okay so maybe Jay has style. Esme, you just tell Evie to create something black and red as long as it's not a dress."

I heard a rude laugh as the owner said: " I can't believe your mom thought it was a good idea for you to share a room with a villain much less the daughter of Evil Queen, DON'T take an apple from her okay Jane." I looked at Esme and she looked hurt. Me and Jay turned toward this Audrey girl to protect our big sister when Jane spoke up before up.

"Audrey she is really nice and she is even nicer them you sometimes," Jane said in Esme's defense. "so before you say anything how about you get to know her."

Audrey noticed us looking at her.

 **"What are you doing in a clothing shop, villain."** she said rudely at me since I was in front of the older villain kids.

I felt pain on my right leg really she is my soulmate I don't even like girls.

 **"I'm helping Evie pick out colors and fabric for Ben's coronation."** I told her as her face showed pain.

I heard Jay that it was interesting that our gayest friends have opposite sex soulmates.

"You're my soulmate, a villain!" Audrey screeched causing me to flinch. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you flinch."

I looked around and anyone that heard her looked shocked that she was apologizing to a villain kid especially Jane.

"It's okay Audrey do you want to help me get the fabric I mean you obviously have style and maybe we can get to know each other?" I asked her.

"Sure jane is that okay?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah ill hang out with Esme and her friend." Jane assured her.

Jays pov

Jane Esme and I headed out of the fabric shop and went to a food court as Jane called it.

 **"Hey, Jane are you coming to the game tonight?"** I asked her.

 **"Um...yes...I will see you there."** she said nervously.

I felt my back start to burn remembering the words I have there. Esme and I looked at each other smiling as Jane put her hands on her stomach.

" at least she isn't like chad, Esme said. "Out of you four's soulmates, I like her and Lonnie."

Jane looked at her slightly scared." and if you didn't like me?" she asked.

" then I would be saying this to you instead of Jay." she started looking at me." don't hurt her."

" you didn't give that message to Evie about Lonnie or Audrey about Carlos." Jane said.

"Well I couldn't get to Audrey so I didn't say anything and with Lonnie, I know Evie won't do anything mean to her."Esme said.

"Oh." Jane said.

"How about I leave you two alone and let you get to know each other." Esme said getting up.

"That would be great" jane and I said together laughing a little.

Esme's Pov

As I was walking away from the new soulmated couple to go back to my room I saw mal and chad at an ice cream shop talking while eating their ice cream. Then I saw Carlos and Audrey still in the fabric shop laughing, lastly Lonnie and Evie at a coffee shop, I noticed that Lonnie gave Evie lavender colored roses.

I walked back to my room thinking of my other soulmate. Mother should be happy now her daughter that has disappointed her so many times has two soulmates. When I get to my room I notice that I had my hand the right side of my neck.

I grabbed a book and got in my bed. It was a 500-page book called 'House of Night' so it should keep my interest. Three hours into the book I saw that it was almost curfew and that Jane should be back soon, so I decided to take a shower because jane take really long ones and the hot water is almost always gone. After the shower, I get it to my PJs and read some more. I didn't realize that I fell asleep until Jane came in shutting the door waking me up instantly.

"Jane?" I said wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you?" she apologized.

"Its fine how did it go with Jay?"

"He is a total sweetheart, he was so kind and romantic." she said with a happy sigh thinking of the boy.

"Jay? Son of Jafar Jay?" I asked.

"Yeah he was so sweet." she said walking to the bathroom singing a version of 'so this is love'.

I shook my head and went back to sleep after closing my book.


	6. Chapter 6

Esme's Pov

Jane's alarm woke us up and I ran to the bathroom before the little fairy. As I left the bathroom Jane told me to go ahead of her.

"But I want to know what happened with you and Jay last night." I told her.

"Well we went to his game and I cheered for him."

"Fuck I forgot about the game I was wrapped up in my head and book last night." I said guiltily.

"And the rest I will tell you later." she smiled heading into the bathroom.

"Fine" I grumbled while leaving.

I went to my locker and grabbed the books I needed. I saw the four talking with their soulmates. How are we supposed to steal the wand and take over the world if we are happy? I mean Mal is smiling and laughing she only does that when she did something evil. Jay is looking at Jane like she is his whole world. Evie is blushing at Lonnie who gave her flowers again. Carlos is not looking over his shoulder like someone is going to attack him who would with Audrey holding on to his hand. They have someone to keep them safe and happy they don't ne… I fell down and my books scattered. I looked up and saw prince Ben picking up my books.

 **"Hey, Esmerelda can I walk to your class?"** he asked with an apologetic smile.

 **"Sure I guess."** I said standing up trying to grab my books and feeling my neck burn.

"No let me carry them it's the least I can do since I knocked you down." he said with a charming smile.

"Okay but only if you, me and Doug have a little chat later." I told him walking to my class smiling.

I found my other soulmates, I finally feel complete. I guess having a soulmate isn't that bad I mean if Mal is capable of loving someone, then I should try it. We got to my class goodness 101 with the four who were already there talking. I turned to Ben thanking him for caring my books then I kissed his cheek and went to my seat next to my sister and Mal while the four were staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"You kissed Doug's soulmate." Evie said.

"Yeah on the cheek but he is mine too." I said really happy.

"Okay anyone else afraid that she is happy?" Mal asked.

I punched her arm. "Your one to talk Mal." I laughed as she glared at me.

As the day went on I couldn't wait for lunch. Not only because I was hungry but because I want to see what Ben and Doug think of this.

Finally 3 hours later and it's lunch. When I leave my class I see Ben and Doug waiting for me.

"Hi." I said to the boys.

"Hi." they replied.

"Do you want to head to the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go."Doug said.

We headed to the cafeteria and then sat and table of just us three.

"So Ben and I were talking…" Doug started.

"We want you to be our girlfriend." Ben finished.

"I...okay...really even though I'm a villain...Ben what are your people going to think. Their king dating a villain especially one of Evil Queens twins." I said.

"You are my people as well as the ones still on the isle." ben said reassuring me.

"Okay, I would love to be your girlfriend." I said to my soulmates.

"I knew you would start to be okay with being destined to someone." Doug smiled at me.

"Whatever Dougie." I laughed.

Soon the four and their soulmates came to sit with us and the eleven of us were able to fit on the bench. We talked, laughed and if anyone were to look at us they would be able to tell that we were VKs and AKs unless they asked who were are or where we are from. My family went from five people to eleven and I would protect the five new family members with my like just like I did with the four. I forgot about Dude so twelve...how could I forget the adorable puppy who puked in my shoes when I was watching a movie with the boys.

Once school was over the five of us hung out for a while before we went to be with our girlfriends or boyfriends. Ben was in a meeting so it was just me and Doug. we talked about anything and everything. What makes us sad, what makes us happy, mad, what we dream about, our hobbies, school, our lives before we met. He was quite shocked about my life on the isle.

"Esme, can you tell me about your life on the isle?" Doug asked me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes." Ben said stepping inside Doug's room.

"Um...okay...from the beginning or from where me and Evie started hanging out with Mal and Jay, and we are no longer castle schooled?"

"Start wherever you want to start." Doug said.

"You won't like it." I looked down. "The things I've done to protect my family."

"It's okay," Ben said grabbing my hand." we'll be okay nothing you can say will change how we feel about you "

"Yeah, I doubt it." I said not believing him.

"We promise nothing will change." Doug said.

"Don't promise anything you can't keep." I told them.

"Please trust us." they said.

I nodded and started to tell the story.

*Memory *

Mal and I were scouting our territory together when we heard Carlos yell. We went running toward his screams of pain. Mal tackles the guy beating Carlos as I grabbed the scared white-haired boy. I looked over Carlos to how hurt he was. He stopped me when he said, "stop Mal."I turned and saw the purple haired girl beating the guy an inch from death and that's when I stopped her. I could have stopped her before then but the guy deserved it. For beating up Carlos who gets abused every day by his screeching mother.

~a week later~

I was walking back from our hideout when I heard crashing and the De vil place. I ran into the house to make sure Carlos is okay and saw Cruella holding Carlos by the neck against the wall. If I hadn't of shown up Carlos would be dead. I run and tackle the crazy lady while telling Los' to go find one of the others. I grab the closest object to me which is an ashtray and I bash it into her head. What feels like hours Mal Jay are in the room, blocking Carlos and Evie who came with them. Then I heard them gasp at the sight I stopped, seeing that she is dead. That…i...i...killed...her. I killed Cruella. I stood up and felt liquid run down my face, my arms and body. I brought my hands up to look at them and saw blood...Cruella's blood

"I...i…" I couldn't speak.

"Shhh." mal said grabbing me and pulling me away from the body.

Evie had already left with Carlos to have him not see it.

"Jay get rid of the body, please. I'm going to take Esme to our hideout and clean her up." mal ordered the thief.

~the next week~

I was walking around with the four when I heard two men saying what they would want to do with us. My first instinct was to protect the four I walked over to the side that the men were standing at took out my sword and swung it. My sword decapitated the shortest of the two and slit the throat of the tallest. Before they fell I told them to run, then I ran after them. Once we were safe in our hideout I was able to breathe.

*memory end*

I looked at the boys and they didn't say anything they just looked at me.

"I am so so sorry that you had to go through that" Ben said sadly.

"It's fine ben I did what I had to do to survive and to keep my family safe. If you were in my shoe you would do the same." I told them

We continued talking until Doug mentioned that fairy godmother has a meeting with parents tomorrow so there is no school.

"Do you want to have like a sleepover tonight?" he asked.

"Um...no maybe some other time I really need to be with mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie if that is okay." I said getting up.

"Yeah, that's okay." Ben said as he and Doug stood up to kiss me goodnight.

I headed to Carlos and Jay's room because I knew the boys would be there and I was the only one who needed to be there.

Evie's Pov

The four of us were already in Carlos and Jay's room we just needed to wait for Esme. I wonder what is taking her so long. While waiting Mal and Jay got popcorn for the movie and me and Carlos got the blankets from mine and Mal's room and put them on the floor. She should be bringing her blanket to their room.

Finally, she arrived and the five of us got settled to watch the movie it was Carlos' time to pick and he chooses a movie called 'twilight' it has something to do with vampires. I was settled between Jay and Mal, Carlos was beside Jay and Esme was at Jay's side near the door. We got halfway through the second movie 'new moon' when we all fell asleep.

I woke up to a blood-curdling scream of my name. The first thing I noticed was I was laying on something kinda soft and the second thing I noticed I smelled dust and garbage. I sat up and saw that jay, Carlos, and mal was not around me. I saw that I was back in my mother's castle and that I was alone, I had no twin, I didn't have a soulmate and I wasn't in Auradon with Jay, Mal, and Carlos but stuck and forgotten on this wretched island.

 **Happily ever after does not exist!**


End file.
